


One Night

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Jack Harkness Walks into a Bar... [3]
Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sam hook up outside a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awabubbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awabubbles/gifts).



Jack could tell Sam Winchester wasn’t used to be picked up by men. But he also didn’t hesitate when Jack gave him his smile and suggested they retreat to the parking lot. Sam finished his beer and dropped money on the bar, following him out. The parking lot was barely lit and Jack had parked in one of the darker corners. He smiled and pushed Sam to lean back against the hood. “Why don’t you let me take care of you?” he asked, going to his knees on the gravel.

“I don’t usually do this sort of thing,” said Sam, bracing himself on the hood of the car.

“Just relax and enjoy the ride.” Jack rubbed him through his jeans a moment before opening his flies. Sam groaned as Jack freed his half-hard cock and ran his tongue up the shaft.

“Jack,” he groaned, grabbing the man’s hair. Jack teased him a little more before wrapping his mouth around his cock hungrily. He teased the head, sucking and using his tongue while Sam panted and rocked into his mouth.

Hollowing his cheeks, Jack moved further down his shaft. Sam had to fight to keep from coming right there as his knees nearly gave. Jack chuckled against him, pinning his hips against the hood as he kept him in place, working him over expertly.

“I’m gonna…” it was all Sam could get out before he came hard down Jack’s throat. Jack swallowed all of it, making him nearly collapse on the hood of the car. Finally he chuckled and pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked up at the Winchester.

Sam was breathless as he looked down at Jack. Jack kissed his hip, then got to his feet, leaning down to kiss him tenderly. Sam moaned and went for his flies, wanting to return the favor. Jack put a hand on his wrist. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” He flipped them so Jack was leaning back against the hood. He shrugged out of his coat and pushed down his bracers, opening his trousers wider and pushing them down. Sam knelt before him, noticing the captain wasn’t circumcised. It was different then he was used to as he wrapped a hand around him, exposing the head more. Jack groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s all right Sam,” he said softly as he explored with his fingers a bit before leaning in and licking the leaking slit. He looked up through his lashes, seeing the way Jack’s mouth parted, tongue wetting his lips. Even though he’d just had one of the best orgasms of his life, it was enough to make Sam’s cock stir all over again.

Tentatively, he took Jack in his mouth. It felt odd, but not bad, and the soft moans of pleasure encouraged him to explore with his tongue. Jack put a hand on his shoulder, quietly whispering directions to him that Sam was all too eager to follow.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Jack asked after a few minutes.

Sam pulled off, surprised. He looked up and saw the heat in Jack’s eyes. He nodded, biting his lip, knowing he did. “Yeah.”

Jack pulled lube out of his coat and pushed down his trousers while Sam loosened his boots. He stepped out of both and settled on the hood of the car, spreading his legs and reaching down to finger himself, watching Sam.

“Let me,” breathed Sam, taking the lube and coating his fingers. He watched Jack’s face as he pushed a long finger inside. Jack groaned and his head dropped back. “Yes, do it Sam.”

Sam kissed the inside of his thigh, working him open and soon adding a second finger. The car squeaked underneath them as his hips jerked against his fingers, looking for more. Jack was tight and hot and it felt good as his body clutched at his fingers. He could only imagine how good that would feel around his cock.

“I’m ready, big boy, give it to me,” growled Jack, startling Sam, who realized he’d been staring at the way his fingers were stretching him.

Pulling his fingers out, he grabbed Jack’s hips. Before he could press against him, Jack had pulled a condom from somewhere and quickly rolled it on him. “Can’t be too careful,” he smiled. “Now do it.”

Sam pushed forward, feeling him stretching and opening  for him. It was even better than he’d imagined, and he groaned as he worked his way in. Jack wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling him deeper. Sam started thrusting, carefully.

“Harder, I can take it,” said Jack, reaching down to stroke his cock. Sam watched him as he thrust, thinking that perhaps Jack was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. With a groan, Jack came over his hand. Sam shouted as he clenched around him, following him over.

Jack pulled him down for a kiss as they breathed together. Finally, Sam carefully pulled out. Not sure what else to do, he tossed the condom into the bushes. Jack sat up and kissed him again before reaching for his pants.

“I should go,” said Sam, running a hand through his hair.

“You don’t have to,” Jack reached for his hand. Sam stepped back.

“It was fun. I’ll see you around, maybe.” He shoved his hands in his pocket and headed back for the bar, wondering if he’d regret that choice.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
